Meet the Parks
by Jacqui B
Summary: Zane is always talking about being honest with yourself yet he never talks about his family or home life. This is Riley meeting his boyfriend's family.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi

* * *

**

Riley watched his boyfriend talk on the phone, curious as to who he was talking to but he didn't say anything, if it was important Zane would tell him so Riley just took a drink of his coffee and waited for the other boy to get off the phone.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. Just please stop begging its annoying." Zane said a smile on his face when he spoke, Riley looked curiously at him before taking a drink of coffee. "I'll be there. You too."

"Everything okay, Zane?" Riley asked confused as to what was being spoken of, he looked around The Dot as if it would give him some sort of clue.

"Just a friend needing a favor." Zane said simply before grabbing his bag and getting up. "I got to go though. I'll see you tomorrow."

Riley frowned as he watched his boyfriend walk off. Anya came over to the table and sat down a few moments later, a slightly worried expression on her face. "Did you two fight again?"

"No...I just..." Riley looked at his coffee before looking up at Anya. "I feel like there's something Zane's not telling me. I mean I've never even been to his house. Which is really weird considering how long we've been together..."

"Well do you know where he lives? Have you ever dropped him off?" Anya asked, now curious as to what was happening with Zane.

"No, he would always offer to drive me or we'd meet up." Riley looked at Anya with wide eyes. "Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Anya bit her lip and looked out the window. "We could follow him..."

"What? No! No-I couldn't do that, I trust Zane." Riley looked at his coffee. "I'll just ask to meet his family. I mean they can't be that-"

"Hey, sorry forgot my jacket." Zane said before grabbing it off an empty chair.

"Zane wait-"

"Riles, I have to go." Zane said starting to walk out again. Riley put money down and grabbed his stuff, nodding to Anya before walking after Zane.

"Zane, we've been together for a while." Riley started when he had caught up to Zane.

"Whats your point?" Zane said slightly fearful of what might come next.

"Why haven't I met your family?" It was blunt and sounded slightly heartless but needed to be said. Zane was all about 'being who you are' and 'truth' that him hiding something like this seemed hypocritical.

"Its complicated. I don't live with my parents, Riley. You know that, why are you so curious?" Zane had kept walking but looked over at him when he spoke.

"I just feel like..."

"You think I'm ashamed of you." Zane stated and looked at Riley again, who looked slightly guilty. Zane took a breath in and stopped walking. He grabbed a paper and wrote down an address before handing it to Riley. "Six tomorrow, okay?"

Riley nodded and smiled at Zane, "Zane..I didn't mean that you had to-" Riley was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his, the short kiss ended to soon for Riley, who had grabbed onto the slim boy's wait.

"I want you to come over. Alright? I really do have to go though." Zane started walking again and this time Riley didn't follow him, instead he looked at the paper and read the address committing it to memory before starting the walk home.

He had gotten what he wanted but now he was nervous. Meeting his boyfriend's family for the first time was a big deal, right? So he shouldn't be nervous but excited, right? They wouldn't hate him, would they?

Riley tried to put the thoughts that had been plaguing him out of his mind as he walked to his house, unlocking the door he let himself into his house. He walked upstairs to his room and laid on his bed. There wasn't really anything he could do to calm his nerves so he pulled out his laptop.

**rstavros21** has Signed On

**anyam**: Hey u, how'd things go

**rstavros21**: good, I guess. meeting them 2marrow

**anyam**: seriously? he was ok with it?

**rstavros21**: i dunno but he gave me an address. getting really nervous right now though.

**anyam**: awww thats cute!

**rstavros21**: not funny. what do I do?

**anyam**: u could talk to him, he's online.

Confused by this Riley scrolled down his contacts, and to his surprise Zane was online though his status said busy. He was brought out of his thoughts by another IM from Anya.

**anyam**: sooo send him a message.

**rstavros21**: he's busy, I don't think I should bother him.

**anyam**: chicken...

**rstavros21**: I am not! just don't want to bother him...

**anyam**: do u want to talk to me or him? b honest

**rstavros21**: ...

**anyam**: message him! i have to go though, bye.

**anyam** has Signed Off

Riley stared at his screen for a minute debating on whether or not to message the younger man, he didn't want to seem clingy but really wanted to talk to the other. Finally he typed a short message and sent it.

**rstavros21**: hey

**zpark15**: hi

**rstavros21**: what u up to?

**zpark15**: hmwk and cleaning...fun

**rstavros21**: why cleaning?

**zpark15**: well u are coming over 2marrow, right? place is kind of trashed

**zpark15**: I gotta go though. bye

Before Riley could respond Zane had signed off. He was now really starting to get nervous, Zane occasionally acted like this but it was never something that he thought twice about. He had done everything Zane had asked and now he couldn't stop thinking about meeting his family. Questions swam through his mind, it was official. Riley Stavros was becoming paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

Six came far to fast for Riley's taste. He had seen Zane that day and done his best to hide his nerves when they were talking, but the other boy had acted like nothing was happening that night. Why wasn't it nearly as nerve wracking for Zane? Well his parents weren't exactly happy when he had come out but Zane had been there. What was there to say? Zane got to Riley in ways that no other person ever could.

So it was totally normal for Riley to be sitting on the curb around the corner from the address Zane had given him, right? You would be nervous to wouldn't you? Never hearing really anything about your boyfriend's family then asking to come over...Riley shook his head of all thoughts and wiped off his pants before walking the rest of the way down the street.

He knocked on the door and took a step back, the house was nice enough didn't look to fancy and was only one level but the cars in the driveway were relatively nice and clean. A redhead opened the door and smiled though she looked confused, pushing a curl behind her ear she looked over Riley.

"Umm...hi. Is Zane there?" Riley asked, trying his best not to stumble over his words and she smiled, showing white teeth.

"Zane! There's a cute boy at the door and its not my birthday!" She called over her shoulder a smile still on her face, she turned back to Riley and watched him blush he looked like he was trying to say something. "Calm down. I'm just trying to embarrass Zane. I'm married anyways."

"Hey Riley." Zane said from behind the woman holding a little boy in his arms, the boys eyes were bright blue but other than that he looked like Zane. They boy put his face in Zane shoulder, Zane smiled and whispered to him, "You're going to be shy now?"

"Come in, don't mind the mess there is a three year old living here." The woman said opening the door to let Riley pass. When he was inside he followed them to the living room, the woman, who had introduced herself as McCay took the little boy from Zane and sat on the couch with him. "Bryan, you going to be nice? Hmm? Say hi to Riley, sweetie."

The little boy smiled at Riley before hiding his face in his mother's wild curly mane. She laughed before putting him on the ground to let him play with his toys. Zane sat down on the couch after McCay had gotten up to play cars with Bryan. Riley was standing in the door way of the living room watching the scene.

"You know the living room isn't off limits." Riley heard a male voice say but when he looked around he didn't see anyone. "Down here curly."

Riley looked down and was slightly shocked to see a man sitting in a chair that he hadn't noticed before. Riley nodded at him, "Hi."

The older man looked earily similar to Zane and he stood up, taking careful steps. "Riah, don't be difficult." McCay said when she saw him stand up.

"I'm just going to my son." He said using the wall to sit near McCay and Bryan. He started pulling up his pant leg up and took off a fake leg. "See, sitting down already."

"You'll hurt yourself, your supposed to be off your leg when your home."

"That's Zachariah, my older brother." Zane said standing in front of Riley. "He was in a car accident with my Mom not long after he got married to Cay. Lost the bottom half of his leg, our Mom died." Zane looked at Riley, part of him was waiting for the Quarterback to turn and walk back out the door. "The rest of my family is in different countries and our father doesn't care, so they took me in."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Riley said quietly holding Zane's hand, who looked really confused.

"Wait-what? My brother just took off his leg, how are you not-"

"Freaking out?" Riley finished with a small smile. "I like you, a lot. I asked to meet your family, this is your family. I'm pretty impressed by them to be honest."

Zane stared at Riley with a blank look on his face before McCay laughed and danced a little, "I win! You get to do dishes!"

"You two made a bet?" Zane said, obviously upset.

"Calm down Zane, it was on what he would do. Zach thought he'd get nauseous, I said he'd be fine and nothing interesting would happen. I won, he lost!" McCay said with a laugh.

"Wanna touch my le-ouch!" McCay had hit Zach on the stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"No cheating!" He feigned innocence by entertaining his son and McCay just rolled her eyes. "I've got to finish dinner, why don't you give him a tour Zane?"

"Cause calling for pizza takes a while..." Zane said before getting the back of his head smacked by the fiery redhead. "I would show you around but I now have a concussion."

"Don't be dramatic Zane," McCay said before walking off to the kitchen. Zane smiled at her and looked at Riley.

"Well it's not very big, down the hall is the kitchen, turn around that's the bathroom and that door is Bryan's room, the one next to it is McCay and Zach's. Mine is in the basement. Which is this way..." Zane started walking and lead Riley to the basement which had been fully converted to be a bedroom.

It wasn't purple, much to Riley's surprise, but there was a gay pride flag on the wall, clothes in the hamper and a tv along with sports equipment scatter on the floor. Zane sat down on his bed and shrugged. "Cleaner then my room," Riley mused. Zane laughed a little and leaned back on his bed. "Trying to tell me something?"

Zane smiled and stood up, moving to stand in front of Riley. He sighed, "I'm really glad you didn't freak out."

"Is that what you were afraid of? That I'd would just walk out." Riley looked at Zane who wasn't looking back at him, instead he was finding a button on Riley's shirt extremely interesting. "Zane, you thought I would just leave?"

Zane shrugged and walked back to his bed, sitting down on it. "Has happened before." Riley sat down next to him. "I just didn't want it to happen with you, so I avoided bringing you to meet them. I like you, I didn't want to screw it-" Riley leaned forward and kissed Zane slowly effectively interrupting him, laying back on the bed he brought Zane on top of him, slowly the kiss progressed and Riley smiled. Zane didn't know what to say but felt like he had to say something, "I'm on top of you.."

Riley rose his eyebrows at Zane, causing him to blush and attempt to get out of Riley's arms, all the wigging on top of him caused Riley to force back a low moan. "Stop wiggling. Please, just stay still." Zane looked confused for a second and then laughed. He moved to straddle his boyfriend's lap and smiled.

"Better?" He asked and Riley nodded before moving to kiss him again.

* * *

Short but sweet.

I know people want me to continue but I have no inspiration and if I am going to write something I put my all into it. I'm sorry if your disappointed with it being short but I liked ending it here.


End file.
